


A week in the wild

by NickoW



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickoW/pseuds/NickoW
Summary: The south park crew decide to spend a week together at the end of summer break.At a lake deep in the forest of Colorado Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Stan and Kyle share one out of three cottages.Relationships and friendship are on the brink of destruction as two of the boys get caught kissing in dark.





	A week in the wild

“Tweek you sit in the middle,” Craig said.

“Why me?” Tweek answered a bit irritated

“Cause you are the smallest,” Craig said with a playful smile.

“I’m taller than Clyde” Tweek protested.

“Well, he has a fatter ass,” Craig said as he put in the last piece of the package and closed the car boot.

“I’m not fat, “Clyde said and gave Craig a light punch on the shoulder

“Never said that. I just said that your ass is bigger than Tweek’s tiny, perfect and cute little ass”

Tweek blushed as Clayed said “Okay okay dude” after getting the, for Clyde, too detailed description of Tweek's ass.

“Guys just get into the car, we are already late” Stan called from the front seat

Kyle noticed Stan’s irritation.

“We will be there for a week, not like we will miss a lot just because we will be a few hours late,” Kyle said as Clyde, Tweek and Craig took their seats in the back of Stan’s car.

“I know, I’m just tired of waiting for slow as Craig,” Stan said with a higher voice at the end to make sure that Craig could hear him.

“Not like I care Stan. I don’t even want to go on this trip. I only do it cause Tweek wanted to” Craig said with his classic monotone voice.

Kyle saw how Stan’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“Well we are really happy you wanted to join,” Kyle said before Stan could say something in anger.

“I’m 100% sure it will be really fun,” Tweek said happily as he turned his face to Craig and said “I’m sure you will too”.

“Well, as long as I’m with you sweetheart,” Craig said and gave Tweek a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Cringe,” Stan said and started the car.

“You are just jealous” Craig responded as the car began rolling.

 

_Stand and Craig had a history of not getting along. They played on the same football team. Kyle usually watched their games and could not help to notice that they seemed more eager to beat each other in performance, rather than beating the other team. Kyle was not really interested in football and usually just talked with Tweek, who only was there to cheer for his boyfriend. Craig always walked to the two of them after the game was finished and gave Tweek a kiss. Stan went to Wendy if they were together in their constantly off and on relationship. Kyle sometimes had trouble keeping his feeling inside in those situations. He wished Stand would kiss him like Craig kissed Tweek. He usually just got a “Hi, what’s up man” and sometimes a hug. Tweek knew how he felt, so for the most Tweek never let Craig get more than a quick kiss before he started talking to Kyle again. Tweek was the only one who knew his true feelings for Stan. He was in a way happy that Tweek had noticed his feelings for Stan and that he could talk with him about them. They had become best friends, excluding Stan of course, but he wished someday that Tweek would be his best friend and that Stan became something else, as in his boyfriend. Kyle did not want to ruin his and Stan’s friendship, so he tried his best to not let out any hints that he was in love with Stan. His hope, that he and Stan might get together someday, lit after he found that a not drunk Stan made out with a blond boy from the north park football team, after one of their matches. Even though he got frustrated, hurt and angry at the thought of Stan making out with another guy, it made it common knowledge among the teens in south park that Stan was a bit bi. Usually, Stan just kissed boys when he is drunk and on a break with Wendy. He always excused himself with “I’m just having fun lol”. It’s not that Stan usually kisses a lot of guys at parties and if he does, it's usually Kyle. Kyle really liked those moments, but two times he got carried away and became a bit too passionate. Stan would then stop and look awkwardly at him. At those moments he left the party and called Tweek. They then talked for an hour to help him calm down his emotions, angst and thoughts about ruining his friendship with Stan. He knew Craig did not fancy him interrupting him and Tweek in the middle of the night. He really did not care much about Craig, but he was Tweek’s boyfriend, so he wished him the best. The next school day after the parties Stan always behaved like everything was normal, to his relief. He just wished one-day maybe Stan would kiss him when he wasn't drunk._

 

The car rolled out on the highway.

“Do you think there will be sneaks out there? Or toxic plants? Or lots of insects?” Tweek said with slight panic in his voice.

“No Tweek. There are not any dangerous animals or plants here in Colorado. Don’t you worry” Craig said softly as he put his right arm around Tweek and pressed him against his chest?

“Well there are bears, this is the time of the year the kids usually are born, so the mother bears will probably be extra aggressive and protective,” Kyle said with a serious voice

“What!? Bears?” Tweek screamed

“Calm down honey, I’m sure there are no bears where we are going, right Kyle?” Craig said and glared at Kyle

“I’m just joking Tweek, you have nothing to worry about. Besides if there would come a bear. Big and manly Craig would save you. Wouldn’t you Craig” Kyle said with a smirky smile

“Just shut up Kyle,” Craig said with low voice, while he pressed Tweek closer to him again and gave a kiss to his forehead

 

Kyle was the map-reader. He had studied the map yesterday and was confident in his ability to lead them right. It was not really a complex drive, he thought for himself. All they had to do was to follow highway 285 till they come to Town Monte Vista. Then they would continue on road 15 till they took the exit to road 250. That road would lead them to the camping place Skyline Lodge Platoro. Cartman had rent three four-bed cottages that laid at the step of Frost King Mountain, near the Lake Platoro Reservoir. Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Stan and Kyle shared a cottage. Cartman, Heidi, Jimmy, Butters and Kenny shared another, while Wendy, Bebe, Nichole, Token and Red had the last one together.

 

“When do you think we will be there,” Stan asked

“Mm we drove at 14, so probably around 20” Kyle answered

“Fuck man! That is so late, we were supposed to be there at 18 if we wanted dinner. I fucking knew we should have gone with the others at 10 a clock”. Stan said with irritation in his voice.

“We should just stop at some place on the way instead. I’m starting to get hungry” Craig said.

“I think I need so piss soon” Clyde filled in.

“Fucking babies” Stan mumbled.

“It’s one hour left to Mont vista, so maybe we should take a break there? “ Kyle suggested.

“Whatever” Stan sighed.

 

When arriving at Monte Vista, they drove off to a gasoline station that had the fast food chain Sonic next to it.

“Okay! You guys go buy some food while I fill the car” Stan said to the boys in the backseat.

“Sure, what do you guys want?” Tweek asked as he unlocked the seatbelt.

“I don’t know what they have, just take something” Stan responded

“Oki doki,” Tweek said.

The three boys got out of the car and walked into the store.

“Could you order a cheeseburger and some large strips while I go to the bathroom? I will pay you back later,” Clyde asked

“Sure” Tweek answered and Clyde disappeared.

“He won't pay you back” Craig mumbled

“Cant you try to be a bit positive at least,” Tweek said with begging eyes.

“Well, I’m with you.” Craig said before he gave Tweek a long kiss.

 

The boys sat down at a table, waiting for the food they just ordered.

 

“Craig why do you have to argue with Stan all the time?” Tweek asked.

“Cause he is an ass” Craig responded fast.

“Well you are an ass to”

“I’m not an ass,” Craig said with a surprised face.

“Not to me, but to most people”

“Not true, I just hate Stan.”

Tweek never knew why Craig and Stan could not be friends. They had kind of similar interest. He guessed it was some silly competition on who was the Alpha male at school and on the football team.

“Can’t you be nice to him for me? ” Tweek said with his sad puppy-face

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I can try to be nice” Craig responded and drew his hand through Tweek’s thick blond hair. Tweek smiled and they looked each other in the eyes. Craig was still getting surprised that anyone could have such green eyes. They were kind of dreamy.

 

“Than maybe we could hang out with Stan and Kyle. I think that would be fun,” Tweek said hopefully

“Why would I ever want to hang out with Stan? It is bad enough that I have to stay with him in the same cottage for a week. I have already said that Kyle can hang out with us, but not Stan. Okay?”

Craig felt bit guilt for sounding harsh and bossy after his words slipped out.

“Okay, but at least be nice this week,” Tweek said. Craig noticed his disappointment.

“I promise” Craig answered as Clyde came back from the toilet.

Craig found Tweek easy to read since his body language showed the most. Craig guessed that was a reason to why Tweek was such good actor because an actor has to be good to express emotions in an exaggerated way with his entire body. He enjoyed watching Tweek perform with his theatre group, almost as much as kissing him after the show with all the stage makeup still on. He was always so happy after the show and horny, which Craig did not mind to take advantage of.

 

Even do Stan felt stressed out, he could not deny that he enjoyed a break after 3 hours of driving. He lit a cig as a leaned against the car

“You know smoking and a football career does not match well together, “ Kyle said from the other side of the car.

“I know Kyle, you have just said that a thousand times. I only smoke when I need to chill” Stan responded. He knew Kyle wanted him well but sometimes he really found Kyle to be too preachy and moralistic.

“A thousand times? Have you smoked that much,” Kyle said with a silly grin.

“Fuck your self Kyle” Stan grunted

“Maybe you should,” Kyle said quickly.

“What?” Stan responded with a confused look.

“Maybe you should fuck your self Stan,” Kyle said trying to keep his panic from showing.

 _“Did I really just tell Stan to fuck me? I hope he did not get it”_ Kyle thought for himself.

“Mmh!” was all Stan said.

Luckily, Clyde, Tweek and Craig broke the awkward atmosphere when they came back from the store with some food.

The boys were back on the road when Kyle’s phone rang.

“It’s Bebe,” Kyle said looking at his phone.

“She probably wants to know where we are,” Stan said.

Kyle answered the call.

“Hi Bebe, how are you?”

“I’m fine. We will soon make some food and wonder when you guys will come? Should we make some for you?”

“We have two and a half hours left so you don’t have to wait or make anything for us. We just stopped and ate now.”

“Okay. See you soon”

“Bye”


End file.
